I Want Your Love
by Special K the Great
Summary: Fenris gets that ugly feeling whenever he sees Hawke with Anders.


This is what happens when I listen to 30 Seconds to Mars' cover of "Bad Romance" on repeat for ten minutes. This is actually the first time I've written anything in over a year, and the first time I'm writing in this fandom. I just beat DAII a week ago, and the basic idea was floating around in my mind. Let me know what you think, please.

**I Want Your Love**

That ugly feeling was back.

There she was, shamelessly flirting with the Abomination. Why couldn't she see that the mage was dangerous? That he was going to hurt her? How could she go on as she was blind to the horror that the Abomination could, no, _would_ unleash? Every day the mage slipped farther and farther beyond salvation and all but teetered on the edge of damnation, but she refused to see! Why could she not understand that not all mages were like her? She was special. Where she was gentle and lovely and giving and controlled, all other mages were not.

It made him sick.

It made him sick to see the mage's eyes trail over her figure. It made him sick to see her return those quick glances. It made him sick to see the mage touch her as if it was his right. It made him sick to see her let him.

Yes, that ugly feeling was back, and it curled in his chest. It grabbed hold of him. It made his hands clench into fists. It made his tongue go dry and caused his teeth to grit. It made him want to lash out. It made him want to scream. Mostly, it made him want to force his clawed gauntlet through the mage's chest to rip out the still beating heart. He wanted to inflict the same pain and turmoil he felt onto the mage.

The mage was undeserving of her affections.

Maybe that was why she was so special. She saw goodness, even where there was none to be found. Even so, why then would she choose the mage? How could the mage even compare? She had made it clear that she cared not that he was and elf and a slave while she a human. She welcomed him, even when he had shown her scorn. She defended him, even when it would have been easier to let his Master reclaim him. She comforted him, even when he snarled like the wolf he was and threatened her. She was forgiving and kind, even when he did not deserve her forgiveness or her kindness.

She was passionate and firm in her beliefs. Whenever she engaged with him in an argument over their philosophical differences, there was a spark in her eyes. That spark enchanted him. He could imagine it in his mind's eye. He could see her brilliant, bright eyes lighten with her laughter and sharpen with her anger. He could see her lips curl into a smile. Even when she tried to argue to persuade him to her view, she only succeeded to farther convince him of what he already knew: she was above the temptation that all other mages will succumb to.

But why would she choose the mage?

What could the mage offer her? He was a Warden. He would die long before her. He was an abomination. He allowed a spirit—as he claimed—to enter his body. It was worse than any demon—and he still pretended that he had control over it. The mage would lose what little control he did have, and when the mage did…well, he would not be too far away to take care of the mage when it happened.

That ugly feeling was back.

He wanted to be the one to hold her. He wanted to be the one to touch her. He wanted to be the one to kiss her.

He wanted to be the one she held. He wanted to be the one she touched. He wanted to be one she kissed.

This want, this need, this craze was strange to him. He couldn't begin to understand why she dominated his every thought. Every breath was her name. Every sigh was her name. Every whisper was her name. When he closed his eyes, her face was all he saw. When he closed his eyes, her smile was all he saw. When he closed his eyes, her eyes were all he saw.

They might never agree, but damned if he wouldn't fight for her. Damned if he wouldn't kill for her. Damned if he wouldn't die for her! Could the mage say the same? No! The mage would betray her if it meant the furthering of his goals.

Why couldn't she see the mage was no good for her? Why couldn't she see he was so much better?

That ugly feeling was back.


End file.
